


Sound Of Drums

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Love Triangles, Minor Jasie, Pining, Protective Hope Mikaelson, a lot of angst., a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Back from the prison world, Hope and Landon try to stay together, despite life not being in their favor and Hope's new found jealousy towards Jade and Josie's budding romance is explored.ORA Jasie vs Hosie love triangle 🔼 because Legacies failed to give us this love triangle and use it to it's full potential.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sound Of Drums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check notes for socials!

Things seem to be back to normal. As normal as normal can get in a school for the supernatural. Landon and Hope are still together. The Saltzman's are out of the prison world, along with those kids. (Mainly Jade and Wendy) Things seem to be going just fine. But for Hope, watching Josie and Jade grow closer leaves an uneasy feeling gnawing in her stomach. 

Hope watches from afar as Jade happily walks over to Josie, smiling. 

"Hey, Josie." Jade says.

"Oh, Hey Jade." Josie replies. 

"What's up?" Jade asks. 

"Nothing really." Josie replies, "What's up with you?"

"Not a lot. Say," Jade bit her lip. "Do you want to hang out?" 

"Me?" Josie asks, her cheeks heating up when she realizes how silly that question might sound, 

Jade giggles, and Josie is really attracted to that giggle. "Yes, you, silly. Who else would I ask?"

Josie laughs, "Right.." she replies, "Sure we can hang out. Where do you want to go?"

"We can hang out in my room." Jade says. 

Hope watches as Josie smirks and bites her lip. "Sure." Josie replies.

Jade grins as she links arms with Josie and drags her away. Hope watches, her hands are balled into a fist and her jaw is clenched. 

"Do you have a staring problem, or something?" A voice says.

Hope startles and whips around to see Lizzie standing near her.

"God, Lizzie!" Hope says. "Don't just sneak up on people like that!" 

"Sorry, geez" Lizzie says. "I _couldn't_ just stand there and _watch_ you pine after Josie anymore. It was too much for my eyes." 

"Pin-" Hope stops, " _Pining?_ " 

"Yeah." Lizzie replies. "You know, what a guy or girl does when-"

"No, I _know_ what pining means, Lizzie." Hope says as she rolls her eyes and cuts Lizzie off. "What makes you think I'm _pining_ over _Josie?_ " 

"Um, _cause' you are_?" Lizzie says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I do not pine." Hope says. 

"Then why were you staring?" Lizzie asks. "And why are your hands balled into fists?"

Hope unclenches her fists and clears her throat. "I wasn't doing anything wrong here, Lizzie. What's with the third degree?" 

"Relax," Lizzie rolls her eyes. "I just want to know why you're pining from afar."

"Lizzie. Listen to me very carefully, okay?" Hope says. "I do not pine." 

"You were _literally_ just _staring_ at Jade and Josie as they fucking flirted." Lizzie scoffs. " _You're pining_." 

"Okay, one, I have a boyfriend, who I love, and two, I am not pining over Josie." Hope tries to argue. 

"One, You and Landon are doomed because all he does is _leave, leave, leave_." Lizzie says, and Hope doesn't react, because a part of her knows Lizzie's not wrong. "Two, well, you know, you are obviously jealous of Jade and Josie's budding romance."she says. "And three, you've been so caught up in worrying about whatever Josie and Jade are doing, that you barely pay attention to Landon anymore." 

Hope scoffs. "They don't have a budding romance!" She argues. "Do they?" 

"I don't know, Hope." Lizzie says. "Do they?"

"Seriously, Lizzie, I don't want to play games right now." Hope says. "Please tell me. Are they a thing?"

"Look, I'm not even sure if they're a thing or not." Lizzie replies. "All I know is that when we were in the prison world, Josie turned Jade's humanity back on." 

"Isn't she a ripper?" Hope asks. "Are you sure Josie's safe around her?" 

"Josie's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Lizzie says. "But yes, I'm sure Jade's perfectly fine and Josie's safe." 

"I don't know.." Hope says. "Something about her just feels.. _off_ you know?" She asks. "Like, there's this gnawing in my stomach that I can't seem to ignore."

"That's called jealousy." Lizzie says. "You're jealous because you're not the girl Josie spends hours pining over anymore, you're jealous because Josie looks at Jade, the same way Josie, used to look at you." 

"What are you talking about, Lizzie?" Hope asks.

"Look, Hope, you're my best friend." Lizzie says, "Tell anyone and I will definitely deny that." she warns. "But I've seen how Josie used to look at you. She'd pine from afar because she liked you." she says. "Hope, Josie liked you, and you knew that and enjoyed that affection and the attention she'd give you. Maybe it's because you reciprocated her feelings and you still feel that way, or maybe it's because you felt like you were fourteen again." she continues. "And then we go missing and you spend hours freaking out because we were missing, because _Josie_ , was missing." she says. "And when Dad and I returned and Josie wasn't back, _you_ were on the brink of tears. You were so worried because Josie was still gone. And when Josie came back, you became so soft spoken and your worried demeanor melted away. Because Josie was safe, and don't forget that you literally chose us over your boyfriend. That says a lot.." she says, "And now, here comes this new girl. She's hot, blonde, a total catch and her eyes are on Josie and Josie seems to have her eyes on this new girl too. You realized that Josie no longer returns your affection and that's why you're jealous." Lizzie says. "Hope, I've seen the signs of jealousy, before, and you? you're definitely jealous. You're jealous because Josie's not giving you that affection and attention anymore. You like her, Hope, maybe it's past like and you're too stubborn to realize you actually love her, maybe it's because you're afraid to let yourself be in love with Josie, knowing that she could die and if she does,that unlike Landon, she doesn't return, or come back to life, and the thought of losing her only brings you further down the path of fear and worry. You're in love with my sister, Hope. That's what's going on here." Lizzie finishes. "I'll leave you to your thoughts.. figure it out and get back to me, then we'll find a way to get you your girl." Then Hope watches as Lizzie walks off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter- abcsupercorp
> 
> tumblr- abcsupercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr- abcsupercorp


End file.
